This invention relates to rolling work platforms and more particularly to a rolling work platform to support a worker in horizontal position while rolling in a confined attic space, a site having a very irregular surface, or a flat smooth surface.
It is often necessary for workers to work in the space between ceiling and roof for installation and repair of roof, insulation, air conditioning, electric wiring, ceiling and attic fans and the like. When a finished attic with a floor and standing space is present, the worker can move about and perform his duties without difficulty. However, modern construction economics generally dictates a low attic space with the roof supported by trusses that make movement in the attic space very difficult. There is generally no flooring over the trusses and fiberglass insulation is installed between trusses that are generally about two feet apart with a maximum crawl height of about four feet. The space is so low that one cannot stand and the space between trusses is not only uncomfortable because of the insulation, but one avoids stepping between the trusses for fear of falling through the ceiling. Carrying heavy items under these conditions is especially difficult. A rolling platform long enough to serve the above purpose is awkward to store and to introduce into the confined space through some of the small access ports provided. Mechanic's creepers of the prior art provide a work platform on which a worker reclines and that he can roll around on while working beneath a structure, such as a vehicle. These ordinarily have canted wheels at each of four corners. Such a creeper cannot be used in an unfinished attic, as the wheels are trapped between trusses. Nevertheless, it would be useful if a device that can span trusses could also serve as a mechanic's creeper for rolling easily in any direction on a smooth flat surface. Those devices with many closely spaced wheels all in one plane cannot pivot and change direction easily on a flat surface because of the lateral forces on the many wheels.
An additional problem encountered when working in attic spaces is that loose insulation as much as a foot deep may cover the surface to be traversed.